Someone Like You
by ffic4life
Summary: "Don't forget me, I beg. 'I'll remember,' you said…Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."  Based on Adele's song, "Someone Like You"
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new fic. I blame my sister, since I live with her and she's always singing this effing song. lol The plot bunnies just ran off with my brain. I don't plan on it being more than five chapters...but we'll see. :\**

**Title:** Someone Like You  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Slash, Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Puck/Finn and Finn/Quinn  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Don't forget me, I beg. 'I'll remember,' you said…Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sex, Slash, Sadness…anything Dramatic Romance Movie Related (lol)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own jack, simple as that.

.

_**Prologue ~ How it was Before**_

_**October 2, 2011**_

The door to his bedroom crashed open carelessly as he and his tall boyfriend came stumbling though the threshold, fused at the lips with hands roaming everywhere. It had been a long day: Mr. Shue running routines again and again, their Coach doing drills over and over, teachers giving critical eyes, students saying dumbass shit…all the both of them wanted was to be naked and giving into their pent up frustration through hot, hard, and _awesome_ sex. When his legs hit the edge of the bed, he practically ripped his boyfriend's jacket off before pulling back to breathe.

"We only have forty minutes till my Ma gets home," he panted against the hollow of his lovers pale throat, while deft fingers began working on the buttons his shirt.

The pale boy chuckled and ran his fingers down his back, brushing the top of his well-muscled ass, causing him to moan and suckle his lover's earlobe in appreciation, before feeling his own shirt being taken off. He was only happy to oblige as he lifted his arms and gave a dirty smile only to be pushed backwards and fall across the length of the bed. He laughed low in his throat as he felt himself bounce slightly.

"We may have forty minutes, babe, but I can still make you scream," his sexy stud punctuated his words by finishing off his own shirt by simply tossing the undershirt over his head. Now with their chests fully exposed, his boyfriend growled and crawled up the length of his body, making him shiver. Right next to his ear he whispered hotly, "I'm gonna do it too. 'M gonna fuck you right through this mattress, and you're gonna be fucking _glad _this is your house, cause you aren't gonna be able to get back up tonight."

The darker teen moaned loudly then, so aroused and wanting of it. He wanted everything his love could give to him. "Ah, Finn, please," he whimpered and raised his leg around Finn's hip to bring his larger, hovering form down and in contact with his groin.

"Yeah," Finn smirked, rocking just enough to make him gasp but not enough to give him any real pleasure, "just keep talking like that, and I'll give ya whatever you want, Noah."

They had been secretly dating for months now. Seven, to be exact; but Noah was getting frustrated. He was getting frustrated and fed up with having to ignore the glances Quinn sends his boyfriend, and Rachel's insistent plight to get him back. He feels insecure sixty-five to seventy percent of the time, because what if one day Finn decides that one of the two of them are actually better than him. It wasn't like he had a lot to offer. And after days like the one they just had, the insecurities are extra…well…insecure.

Watching Rachel practically mold herself to Finn's body during the dance. Ugh. He wanted to seriously smack her, than tell her to fuck off, and then possibly smack her again for making him smack her in the first place. I mean, come on, does the word "professionalism" mean absolutely nothing to everyone now?

But he pushes all of the dark thoughts away as they keep going until they're both completely naked and settled into the pillows. Noah is having a hard time keeping the noise level down as Finn's proving just how much he meant his words from before. They're up to three fingers and he just couldn't stand it anymore. The sensations are driving him wild with lust, and yet as soon as he gets close his boyfriend pulls back. At that point he was so far past pride.

"You like that, don't you?" Finn chuckles from between his legs.

"Bastard," he gasps in response, only half meaning it. Finn laughs outright. He glares "Fuck me, Finn! _**Fuck me**__,_ ah…ohhh…_damn it!" _he moans as the fingers suddenly leave only to be quickly replaced with his lover's large cock.

Finn wastes no time as he begins thrusting – in and out, in and out…the little shred of reality Noah held onto was gone. He wraps his legs around his waist and arches back, panting and whining with each hard slam against his prostate. Completely throwing him into the tide that washes over him whenever he is with Finn. This is what he needed, what they both needed. This is what holds them together: the ability to act upon their insane desire for one another and know that it's the love that's boiling beneath the surface for years. Know that they can only achieve this level of pleasure from each other.

"Oh god, Noah, I love you so damn much," Finn groaned into his ear, Noah's eyes practically roll to the back of his head.

No one had ever loved him so completely like Finn. No one had ever owned him like Finn.

Finn was it for him, he knew it. This was the love that he's heard so many people talk about in storybooks and fairytales. He's found his prince charming. He sits up slightly and gets Finn in a hard, demanding kiss which only causes Finn to thrust into him even faster. Which, of course, only causes him to moan and keen even louder.

As the beginnings of his orgasm start to take over, he pulls back and gasps, "I love you too, Finn! Forever and-AHHHHH!" He screams, grateful no one besides his lover can hear him.

Shortly thereafter, Finn comes as well, deep inside him. Just coating all of his insides, as if marking his property. It makes Noah almost purr in delight, still watching the spots dance behind his eyelids.

"Mmmm," he says intelligently after a few moments of being perfectly still. He hisses at the soreness of his muscles as he beings to drop his legs from the pale teen's waist. "Ohhh, Finn," he groans and lets his body settle comfortably into the safety of the bed and his boyfriend's arms, "Wow."

Finn chuckles and gasps as he carefully pulls out, watching as the Jewish boy winces with the effort. His eyes soften, "I didn't hurt you too much, right?"

Noah seems surprised by the question and quickly shakes his head, "No, not at all, babe." After a moment he grins seductively, "Just enough."

"Just enough what?" Finn smiles back and starts placing loving, tender kisses along the column of his neck and below his ear.

"Just enough pain," Noah sighs, spent, "to remind me, I'm yours."

"Hell fucking _yes_ you are," Finn growls and then places a chaste kiss against his lips. "You belong to me, lover."

Noah's eyes shine in happiness, and he couldn't keep the dopey grin off his face if he tried. He nods, lost for words.

They spend a few minutes snuggling – basking in the afterglow – until Noah lays his head down on his shoulder, pouting. "I don't want you to go."

Finn runs his knuckles up and down the strong arm, "It's only for now, babe."

"But I still don't want you to," he sulks and rubs his head in a little.

"Why?" Finn asks with an amused smirk, looking down at his beautiful face.

"Cause," he replies like it explains everything, "what if you forget me?"

Finn snorts, "I highly doubt I could forget an orgasm like that."

Noah frowns and slaps his stomach (the only piece of exposed skin he could reach) in a huff. "Jerk," he says with a mock glare.

"Okay, okay," Finn laughs pulling him up and looking at him seriously. "I could never forget you, Noah." The darker skinned boy looks down, uncertainty clearly written in his features. Finn observes him, "There's something else, isn't there?"

Noah nods, averting his eyes.

Finn pushes back a wave of nerves. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I want us to come out to the school."

Finn looks taken aback for all of five seconds, before recovering. "Wait, why? Why would we do that?"

"Because," Noah says with a sigh, settling back on his haunches. "I'm tired of watching Rachel pine after you, and Quinn longingly look at you, and all of the other girls stare after you, and…" he stops to breathe, "And I'm tired of hiding how we feel about each other."

"Noah," Finn lets out a breath and rubs his eyes.

"I'm tired of wanting nothing more than to have your arm around me while we walk down the hallway," he continues, undeterred, "and yet knowing that we're still supposed to hate each other. I'm tired of being worried about you finding someone better than me. Cause I can't do better than you, Finn. You're perfect!" His eyes fill with unshed tears. "You could have anyone, but you chose me. I just want everyone to know that I love you, Finn. I just want everyone to see how much you love me too."

Finn stared into the wet brown orbs that captivated him so long ago. "It isn't a good idea, Noah baby," he tells him gently. A sob rips from the darker teen's chest as he lets the tears begin to fall. "It's not because I'm ashamed of us," he's quick to reassure.

"Of course it is," Noah snaps and falls against the pillow, facing away from his boyfriend.

"NO!" Finn tells him forcefully. "I could never be ashamed of you."

"Then you would…agree to be my boyfriend for real…and not just my fuck buddy," Noah sniffles.

"We're more than that _now_, love," He says, grasping for straws. "Look, you know I love you; but if we come out to the school…we'd be burnt toast." Finn is trying to make Noah understand, but the other boy stays silent. His shoulders shaking as he quietly sobs.

"Just go, Finn, its fine. Forget I said anything." Noah says, still staring the opposite direction.

Finn sits still for a moment or two, eyes roaming over the defined back lying next to him. He sighs sadly, standing up to collect his clothes.

When he was almost finished and was just tying his shoes, he hears Noah's soft voice waft up. "Don't forget me." He begs quietly, there's a soft sob. "If I can only have this, just…just promise me you won't forget how much I love you."

Finn bites his lip, to keep in his own tears – knowing now he's made a huge mistake that he can never recover from. "I'll remember, Noah. Our love is forever, baby. After high school…" he pauses, watching the unresponsive form on the bed, "after high school, it will be as it should have been before. I promise."

He then turns to leave, and Noah can't stop the flood that comes with the click of the door.

**_Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of it so far._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my reviewers, particularly _icandigit _and _Spiorad Fear._ Your support is appreciated, and I hope this doesn't dissapoint!**

**Title:** Someone Like You  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Slash, Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Puck/Finn and Finn/Quinn with Puck/Blaine friendship and Kurt/Blaine overlaying story  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Don't forget me, I beg. 'I'll remember,' you said…Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sex, Slash, Sadness…anything Dramatic Romance Movie Related (lol)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own jack, simple as that.

.

_**Chapter 1~How it is Now**_

_**October 2, 2021**_

If there's one season Noah hates, it's fall.

It's neither warm nor cold, all the trees are ugly and dying, and every fucking store stocks up on lame ass Halloween crap. What's worse is walking into his office building only to be greeted by the prison orange festive lights and pathetic bat cut outs littering the lobby.

He sighs.

Why couldn't everyone see how useless shit like that was? They were adults for god's sake, can't they grow up?

"Good morning, Mr. Puckerman." Karen, the building's front desk lady greets him with a smile.

He nods at her and forces a smile back. "Have you seen Mr. Anderson pass by yet?" He asks her quickly.

She shakes her head "Sorry, Sir, I haven't."

The Jewish man puffs air out of his nose and shakes his head in irritation. "Don't worry about it, Karen. He's just being purposely late to irk me."

She laughs as he leaves and heads for the elevators.

Pressing the button a few times, growing increasingly agitated with what he knew was the elevator's deliberate plot to make him wait as long as it could, Noah thinks for a brief moment on why he has something so horribly against autumn and all that is associated with it.

He didn't used to.

There was a time that October was one of his favorite months; because it meant he got more candy than what was healthy for a child in a given year, let alone in a single sitting. He chuckles at that amusing memory. His mother coming down on him, finding out he ate his entire pillow case full of candy all at once, making him sick for two days.

Good times.

The elevator doors ding and he smiles to himself, finding that with that little bit of self-reflection he felt oddly better.

Once the doors open again on his floor, he begins running through a mental list of the things he needs to do before the day is over. Being a respected Public Relations Specialist at a highly influential firm for incredibly rich and famous people may have its perks, but mostly it came with a very large and annoying headache. Which is why working with his best friend Blaine Anderson is such a big plus: together they are creative geniuses and keep each other sane. However, Blaine also has a tendency to be extremely late. Not that Noah ever says much about it. Only when he's in need of him immediately does he ever truly bring it up as a problem.

Walking through the cubicle parts of the office, Noah nods in acknowledgement of all of his hard working employees. It was good to be the boss; everyone is paid to respect you. Before he can reach his door though, one of his underlings stands up to stop him. She is of average looks – not model gorgeous, but not horribly ugly – with studious, black glasses and knee length pencil skirt. For the first time he noticed she was replacing Emily for his receptionist, which was strange, unless she was sick.

Grappling for her name, Noah just nods for her to speak her peace, as he was not rude to his people.

"Umm, Mr. Puckerman, you have a message from someone in Lima, Ohio." Well that got his attention. He narrows his eyes at the girl and she's quick finish filling him in. She reaches down and retrieves the sticky note where she wrote the number down. "He said it was urgent, sir."

"Did you happen to find out who the _he _is?" He asks while studying the number, coming up blank as for who it could be.

"No, sir, just that you knew each other; he seemed very certain you would call."

Noah, no longer paying her any mind, finishes his trek to his office, staring intently at the note. Who could be calling him after all of this time? It couldn't be…no, they didn't separate on terms in which you make calls to each other.

Sitting in his chair, Noah drops his briefcase and goes straight for his phone. The wait for someone to pick up feels like torturously long. He honestly feels as though if you called someone in an urgent need, you would be desperately waiting for the phone to ring. But apparently not…

"Noah Puckerman," A high male voice says sounding slightly tired in more ways than one. "It's been a long time." Coming up blank on how to respond, and fighting the initial shock reaction of dropping the thing right out of his hand, he sits silently for a few seconds and the voice finally lets off a hollow chuckle. "I see you're no less stupid then you were in high school."

"Kurt?" he breathes out, letting the panic start to settle in. "Kurt, I-I…" he turns his chair around away from his windows, trying not to pinch himself. "Why are you calling me?"

"I needed to talk to you." He replies on a sigh, obviously debating with himself how he is going to break whatever news he has.

"If this is about Blaine…" Noah starts, letting a warning tone filter into his voice; but Kurt cuts him off.

"No, no, it's not. Noah, umm," there's a rustling noise, and now Puck is starting to get angry. If it was so important can't he just spit it out, and _not _waste his time? "It's Finn."

Thud.

Now he did drop the phone. What could he possibly need to know about Finn?

He hears Kurt calling for him and he's quick to pick up the phone again. The anger that had started was now boiling. How dare he? How dare he call and remind him of everything that has taken ten years to forget. Did he really hate him that much? "What the _fuck _do I need to know about that asshole?" He growls into the receiver, seeing red.

There is a slight gasp, and then Kurt comes back, just as angry, "That _asshole _has been in a car accident."

Thud.

A dropping of a different sort happens. His stomach and grudgingly his heart.

Reeling from the news, Noah stutters, "Is he-Is he...Is he okay? What happened?"

"Drunk driver, just after midnight coming back from a 7/11, didn't see it coming…you get the idea."

Noah swallows and shuts his eyes.

"He's in the ICU. Doctors say a few more days and they'll release him to Recovery. They've just been worried about the bleeding..."

"Kurt," Noah stops him, finding his voice, "what _aren't _you telling me?"

He feels more than hears the paler man's resignation, "Quinn's in a coma. They don't know if she's ever going to wake up, Noah."

"Fuck," he swears and falls backwards. If that was the case than that meant that Finn was alone…and vulnerable…and Kurt was probably calling because he wants him to come in to save the day.

"Finn's been going insane, thinking it's somehow his fault. He can't leave the confines of his room to see for himself that she's alive and…well maybe not _well_."

Noah scoffs and rubs his temples from his rising headache. "Guess not, what with the possibly becoming a vegetable thing."

"Don't say that," the younger man hisses. "I've been doing what I can here, Noah, but I can't get through to him."

"Finn's stubborn."

"Yes, I've seen that, but his own recovery rests on his staying positive and forcing himself to go on. He doesn't want to, he wants to die. Quinn is his whole world."

Noah swallows thicker this time, and in a slightly rougher voice, he asks, "So what is this, Kurt? Come on and save the man that not only broke my heart into a million pieces but humiliated me in front of everyone by announcing his engagement to his high school sweetheart on graduation day and never bothered to even explain…or for that matter, tell me that we were over?"

"Noah, I know you're probably still mad; but…"

"Fuck YES I'm still mad Kurt," Puck growled, feeling ten years of tears start bubbling up. "But you're right, Quinn is his _whole_ world. _She's _his only reason for existing! Forget about me and my feelings on the subject cause when has anyone cared about Noah Puckerman? Man-whore of Lima who knocked up his best friend's girl because she told him she cares about him too. I really should have known better – no – I did. I did know better. I did know it would always be Quinn…or Rachel. I just chose to believe him when he said we were forever like the stupid fucker for love I am." Noah sucks in a deep breath, stopping himself from breaking down and trying desperately to reign in his emotions.

This wasn't healthy.

He's over Finn. He doesn't need him, he doesn't need anyone.

He needs his job.

He needs order.

He needs control, because control meant no surprises or skeletons arising out of a long since locked closet.

"Puck…" there's a sigh, "I know you're hurting; and I know there's nothing I can say to make it any bet-…"

"You're right there's not."

The line so quiet it's like one of them hung up. Distantly Noah heard Blaine announcing his presence by greeting the employees on the way in, he grits his teeth. "I have work, Kurt. I'm sorry about Finn. Really I am, but even if I _did _go down there he wouldn't listen to me. He doesn't…" he chokes on the sentence, "he doesn't _love _me. He loves Quinn. So if Quinn is what it's going to take to wake him up, then my suggestion is to start that acupuncture shit you did with your dad. I gotta go."

"But Puck…"

Click.

His office door is thrown open to a chipper Blaine carrying a bag of pastries from Starbucks. "Hey, buddy, I brought you some…oh. What'd I miss?"

Noah looks up at him, eyes brimming red and swallows the lump in his throat. In a considerably small voice, he says, "its Finn. He's ah," he looks down at his nails, "he's in the ICU from a car accident."

The bag in Blaine's hand starts to slip, he catches it. Sitting in the chair across from his desk, Blaine asks, "Is he gonna be okay."

"Doctors say he's going to Recovery in the next couple of days. Quinn, she's, well she's not doing so great." He sniffles. "She's in a coma, they don't if she's ever going to wake up."

"Fuck." Blaine curses. They sit in silence for a few moments. "Well when are we going down there?"

Puck looks at him strange. "We aren't going anywhere. Kurt can handle his brother. I wished them the best, but I'm sorry if I can't find the will to help the person who destroyed any confidence I had. It may sound petty or horrible of me, but I don't give a fuck. I stopped caring a long time ago, Blaine."

"That's a lie, Noah." There's a battle in their eyes. "You do nothing but think of him. Fuck, you haven't even been in a relationship in ten fucking years!"

"So? Look at you. Different guy every week." Noah snaps and pulls his chair forward, reaching for a set of papers waiting for his signature. "Seems like you can't get over Kurt."

"You're right, but at least I admit it."

Noah stops and bites his lip.

"You want to go don't you? You want to go there and play nurse to his wounds and listen to him agonize over Quinn and try and make him see how much you two still love each other…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Noah yells and stands up.

Blaine's eyes light up and he slowly stands too, coming forward to stand with him toe-to-toe. "You love him and you always will. Even if he may or may not ever love you. But you'll never be able to close the door until you go and talk to him. Settle your issues."

Noah's eyes water and he looks away, unable to answer.

"Noah, Finn needs you. He's not going to say it out loud, but he's probably thinking about you even right now. Ad like it or not, you need him too."

And with that his best friend walks back out, leaving the pastries. Noah slowly sits back down, closing his eyes on the streaming tears. Blaine was right, he always was. He needed to close the door to Finn and he needed to make sure wasn't going to kill himself and he needed to know what he did that made Finn leave him and he needed…he needed to leave for Lima. Picking up his cell he dialed Blaine.

"How fast can you pack?"

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Someone Like You  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Slash, Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Puck/Finn and Finn/Quinn  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Don't forget me, I beg. 'I'll remember,' you said…Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sex, Slash, Sadness…anything Dramatic Romance Movie Related (lol)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own jack, simple as that.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry this is short, but next up it will be longer. Thanks to all who have reviewed and been reading this story! I love comments and to hear what everyone thinks!

**_Chapter 3 ~Going Back to Where it Started  
>Part 1<em>**

People say that time heals the broken heart.

Well, when driving through the familiar streets of Lima, Noah wonders why that doesn't apply to him. There had been plenty of time. Ten years, in fact. And yet he still feels the wound so deep one would think it happened yesterday.

Blaine sits beside him in the passenger seat, quiet. No doubt pondering something similar, however, since he and Kurt parted on amicable terms Noah doesn't think the smaller man understands the pain in which he's carried for so long.

Lima is the same as it was ten years ago.

No real surprise there.

Same ugly houses. Same white picket fences. Same William McKinley school grounds. Probably same people and teachers.

Distantly, Noah wonders what happened to Mr. Shuester; but he doesn't think about it very long. It wasn't like Shue made an effort to keep up with him either. Which made sense, cause Mr. Shue only liked Finn.

_Finn. _

He shakes his head and clears his throat. All of this was truly unfair.

It was cruel and intolerable punishment. He blamed Kurt for bringing him here. For _luring _him here. The little bastard knew that he would come. It was _Finn _for fuck's sake, of course he would.

But it didn't make it any it didn't make him feel any less guilty for thinking so horribly of Kurt. None of it was his fault, he was just…angry.

Pulling into their old high school, Blaine shoots him a curios look. "What are we…?" he starts but Puck's already out of the car.

Stepping onto the grass of the football field feels like a premonition. A premonition of things long since passed, and Noah is struck by the force of which it all comes rolling back to him. The games, the jokes, the side-ways secretive glances, the tears, the disappointment, the anguish…the _anguish. _

It all rips through him as he walks to the bleachers, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

Blaine follows him, obviously confused. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the hospital?"

Noah breathes deeply, filling his lungs with the warm air, settling himself. "I needed to do this first," he whispers, eyes closing.

"Do what exactly?" his friend asks cautiously, while taking a seat beside him.

Noah looks over at him. And from the light in the paler man's eyes, he can tell he's caught on, "It all happened here, Blaine. Everything. From start to fucking finish."

They're silent for a moment, letting the wind blow. Blaine watching Noah as Noah watches the sea of green as if it were happening again. "I never really told you all of what went down, did I?" and both know it's isn't really a question. Blaine knew enough to know Finn cut their relationship off without so much as an explanation. Knew enough to know that Noah doesn't talk about it, and that was enough to know that it cut deeper than even a stab wound ever could.

"No, not really, dude," He says anyway, playing along.

Puck sighs and looks to his feet, trying to take Blaine's intense stare as nothing more than friendly comfort. "Finn and I we – " he stops, and bites his lip. Another deep breath, "We were sleeping together behind everyone's backs. He was fresh off of another break up with Rachel, and I was looking for someone to make the loneliness go away."

Blaine nods his head, but doesn't say anything.

"At first," Noah continues, "we would just meet up and get the lust out of our systems. It was nice – well – more than nice." He blushes, "It was incredible. Finn was incredible. When we were together, I felt like I had found a part of me that was…missing, you know?" He looks over, not really asking for an answer. "I didn't tell him how I felt for a while. I kept convincing myself he would leave me and what little I had of him if I did. And, realistically, I'm only ever chosen for sex anyway. I knew I had like, _no chance_ I'd ever be good enough to be like a…_boyfriend_."

"You're worth a hell of a lot, Noah," Blaine said softly.

Noah's eyes welled up and he looked away. "One day," he pressed on without acknowledging that statement, "I uh, I got hurt. From football. It was during a big game and this, like, _monster, _of a guy tackled me from outta nowhere and I was just out of it."

"Oh my god," Blaine says, "what happened?"

"I don't really know. Like I said, the dude came from like nowhere and then suddenly I was on the ground. I remember a lot of screaming and feeling my helmet being taken off…and my head _aching_ like an SOB, but after that it's still a blur for me." Noah takes in a ragged breath and Blaine sits transfixed. "I woke up in the hospital. Bright, white light and all the clichés of not knowing where the fuck I am, but the biggest one being Finn."

Blaine could hear the pain in his voice as he continued to speak. He felt his heart breaking for this poor guy that's been his best friend for so many years.

"He had been sitting there, apparently, a really long time. He had been the one to get to me first and travelled with me to the hospital. My mom was out of town and I was alone at the house, as usual, so there had been no one else. I remember asking Finn if I was still beautiful and he confessed his feelings for me…_right there_. In the hospital room."

A few tears escaped as he looked back down at his sneaker clad feet. "It was the second happiest day of my life. First being the day Beth was born."

Blaine could understand that. The birth of your child would be the happiest day of your life for anyone.

"So after that, we did more than just have sex all the time; but it still wasn't enough. I wanted everyone to be as excited as I was about my boyfriend. I wanted to be able to kiss him in the hall, or at least in Glee club…but Finn didn't want that." He says bitterly, "And I never understood why, you know? If you're happy, why shouldn't you let your friends be happy with you? I only pushed him on it once, but he told me in no uncertain terms we were not going public. Period." He sniffles, "I just learned to accept it. I mean, I loved Finn. Why wouldn't I just learn to adapt to what he wanted. He promised that after high school we'd be together for real. Went on about our safety. My safety. And like a sucker for love, I tried to believe him."

"You weren't a sucker, Noah," Blaine tries.

"Oh yes, I was," Noah snorts angrily. Biting his lip and taking a deep breath to settle his rising tears. "I really was. Graduation day came, and I thought that I would finally be able to tell everyone about us. Kurt already knew because he caught us making out in Finn's room, but nobody else did. And I thought our lives together were just about to start." More tears escaped and Noah cursed as he wiped them away. "I mean, fuck, it was a scene out of a tragic love story. Finn pulls a box out of his pocket, and my hopes and dreams shot up and then suddenly he's down on one knee in front of Quinn and my whole world is falling down at my feet."

Blaine gasps.

Noah lets off a sob, "He didn't even look at me." He cries. "He wouldn't answer my calls when I asked him why. Why he would choose _her_. He wouldn't tell me what-what I did _wrong_."

Blaine comes forward and wraps his arms around Noah from the side, offering what little comfort he could.

"I've never forgiven him for it," Noah says after sitting in silence for a while. "I know that's probably wrong, but I did nothing but try to love him. "

"I understand, Puck. I do. You didn't do anything wrong," Blaine soothed.

"I feel like I should have tried harder though. Like if I had just maybe not asked him to come out for me, then he would have – "

"No!" Blaine says forcefully, pulling him back and looking into the wet dark depths filled with pain and sadness. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Noah shook his head miserably and sat up. "Then why am I never enough?"

Blaine went to answer but then stopped. He didn't know the answer to that, because he couldn't answer it for himself either. Why Kurt would break them up when everything seemed okay. It wasn't exactly the same as Noah's story, because at least Kurt did it face-to-face, but he still understood the pain.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until they saw a door open and a groundskeeper step out pushing a cart.

"I guess we should probably go, huh?" Blaine asks.

Noah nodded silently, but sat still.

The ex-Warbler sighs, "Look, Noah," he says gently, "No matter what, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Okay? Best friends, remember?"

Noah looked into the sincere face and wiped the rest of his tears away. He could do this. He had to. He owed it to himself to find some peace.


End file.
